


Nobody Knows You Like I do

by nitohkousuke



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Azul spends far too much money getting out blood and cum stains from the chairs and carpet, Community: twst_kinkmeme, Floyd Leech is bad at feelings, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Who knows you better than your twin, feel better blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: Written for the Twisted Kink Meme -  DeanonedJade/Floyd Familarity"because nobody can get you off quite as well as someone who knows you inside and out, both sexually and in general as a person (presuming they've been sexually/romantically involved for like a year or so at least pre-canon)"
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Nobody Knows You Like I do

**Author's Note:**

> Written to Good at Loving you by Mother Mother

Floyd’s quiet, which is really never a good sign. Quiet and not complaining? Quiet and doing his work tidying up the Mostro Lounge as they close for the night? Not even trying to weasel his way out finishing his chores at all?

“Floyd.” Jade says without even looking up. He doesn’t have to. He can tell enough by how long it takes him to respond. He can tell by the subtle differences in his tone of voice. Floyd’s mood swings are wild and unpredictable to most. It’s true that he isn’t perfect.

But no one knows Floyd like he does.

“...don’t wanna talk about it.” Floyd says after a long pause. “It’s lame and I don’t wanna think about it.” He pushes a chair in a little too loudly and grumbles when it knocks something onto the floor.

“But you are thinking about it anyway...So why not at least allow me to attempt to help…” Jade does glance at the corner of his eyes to judge if he stepped a little too far on that one.

“...Everyone thinks you’re too good for me.” Floyd grips the side of the table. “They always say, ‘poor Jade. Stuck with stupid Floyd’ like I don’t have any feelings.” It goes unsaid, but Jade can feel it in his words. He can feel the unsaid fact that everyone includes Floyd as well. 

“You’re not stupid, Floyd.” Jade pushes another chair in before making his way over to his brother. Floyd grumbles and turns so that his back is facing Jade, arms crossed. “You’re just as smart as I am. Surely, you’ve realized that? I struggle to keep up with you on some accounts…” Jade quickly steps in front of his Floyd, grabbing his upper arms to prevent him from turning away. Floyd’s eyes are red and there’s just a hint of tears.

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t care. Everyone is super boring anyway!” Floyd uncrosses his arms and tries to wiggle his way out of his brother’s grip. “Don’t care what anyone has to say about me. I’ll just do whatever I want anyway!”

“Floyd.” Jade grips his arms a little tighter. Floyd looks away and tries a little more to free himself. If Floyd really did want to get away, he could and he would. Floyd’s the stronger of the two of them.

Floyd opens his mouth to say something else, and Jade’s decided he’s had enough. He moves his hands to grab the ends of Floyd’s untied bowtie to yank him into a hard kiss. Admittedly, this piece of fabric has been used more for this purpose than it ever has for a bowtie. Floyd freezes for a second, before fisting his hands in the fabric of Jade’s shirt.

“Floyd.” Jade says, pulling away. “There is no one who knows you better than I. There is no one who cares about you more than I.” He bites his lips, drawing just the smallest hint of blood to flavor the next quick kiss just the way that Floyd likes. He then moves to kiss across his jawline, moving a hand from the bowtie end to his hair. Particularly, he moves his hand to his right, threading his hand so he gets just the smallest amount of the darker colored hair, and he tugs in just the way that Floyd always seems to enjoy. “Anyone who says that I am too good for you does not know you. Understood?”

“Hmm….” Floyd hums, and Jade can already tell that Floyd’s mood has shifted. He can feel the smile on his face. “I think I want you to convince me~. Show me how good you know me~. You can do that? Can’t you?”

“I do believe we were cleaning up. I don’t believe that Azul would appreciate us making a mess…” Jade kisses a spot under his jaw, and drags his teeth just enough to make Floyd shudder.

  
“Oho?” Floyd slips one of his hands into Jade’s hair on the left to tug on the little bit of darker hair. “Are you saying you can’t then~? All talk and no--” Floyd says purposefully to rile Jade up. Jade, of course, knows that’s Floyd’s intent, but it’s all part of the dance that they perform together.

So, of course, Jade immediately takes several steps forward and slams Floyd against the wall. Pushing his back against the wall forces Floyd to stand at his full height, that one centimeter that Floyd has on him. It’s never meant a thing though.

“I only said that Azul wouldn’t appreciate it.” Jade says with that smile on his face that so many people read so incorrectly. Floyd can see the threat in his eyes. He can see the force lurking underneath. Floyd may be the one who gets his hands dirty, but that doesn’t mean that Jade doesn’t play. 

They’re both monsters. They’re so similar and yet so completely different. Floyd who’s so loud and aggressive, who seems like he really does wear everything on his sleeve. Jade who’s so reserved and seemingly put together, who seems like he lets people control him. Jade knows that Floyd keeps a lot more of himself private than anyone would guess. Floyd knows that Jade is just as terrifying underneath that calm demeanor. Not even Azul knows the depths of their personalities. No one really does know them like this.

“Hm. He doesn’t appreciate a lot of things...won’t stop me..” Floyd grins, flashing his teeth as a challenge. He squirms underneath him. “Won’t stop you.” 

“Perhaps.” Jade yanks Floyd’s head to the side by the longer piece of hair, exposing his neck. Floyd meets him with some resistance, but let’s out a pleased sound when Jade tugs even harder before dragging his teeth across skin. He pushes away fabric as he shifts so that he can sink his teeth into a spot that will be covered later. Floyd lets out a gasp as Jade bites hard enough to bruise and draw blood. It’s a mark that he’ll be feeling for awhile. It’s a mark that only the two of them will know about. A mark that maybe Jade will ‘accidentally’ press into later to remind Floyd of something that only they share.

“Hm. What is it that you want, Floyd?” Jade asks without really needing to know the answer. He’s already started to undo Floyd’s pants in between rough kisses. He just wants to hear Floyd’s usual response.

“Hm...I think you know~. Jade knows me best~” Floyd gasps, grinning. Jade can’t help but look up to see the way Floyd tilts his head back against the wall. His face has the slightest hint of blue-green flush. His eyes are shut ever so slightly as he parts his lips to gasp and whine as Jade strokes Floyd through his underwear. It’s such a pretty sight that he’ll never get tired of.

“I do.” Jade says before immediately sinking to his knees. He presses an open mouth kiss to Floyd’s length over his underwear before yanking it down, exposing his skin. He drags his tongue up the side till he comes up to the tip. He swirls his tongue hard over the tip, pressing his tongue quickly against the slit, lapping up the slightest amount of precum. He does this motion a few times before Floyd moves both his hands back into his hair and tugs with an impatient whine.

Jade wastes no time to quickly slip Floyd into his mouth, dragging the hint of teeth against the sides in a way that Floyd loves but also as punishment for being impatient. Floyd hisses loudly, digging his nails into Jade’s scalp. Jade can’t help but to gasp a little around Floyd’s dick and quickly turns the motion into a loud hum’ which only makes Floyd whine louder. Really, Jade could do this for hours, but he knows his brother. He knows how impatient Floyd can be. As much as he wants to torture him, to which Floyd will let his brother have some enjoyment in that, he knows there’s a limit before Floyd will go restless. It’s a fine line that he can always recognize. 

Grabbing the sides of Floyd’s thighs, digging nails to leave little marks to add to things that only the two of them will ever see, Jade deepthroats him with a hum. Floyd whines, using his grip on Jade’s hair to try to sink him even deeper. Jade pushes back against his grip, slipping enough of Floyd out of his mouth so that he can move a hand to wrap around the base of his dick.

“Jade…” Floyd whines before taking a quick shuddery breath, trying to buck his hips because Jade has paused for a moment. Floyd knows that Jade takes this moment to try to draw this side out of him, so he always puts on a show. “Jade...please~” The way he whines too is obscene. The flush on his face has spread down his neck, and when Jade looks up to see the way it contrasts against the hickey that’s barely visible, Jade can’t help but feel pleased with himself.

Since Floyd is behaving so nicely, Jade decided that he’s earned himself what he wants, so Jade bobs his head picking up a speed and rhythm that his hand around Floyd syncs to. It’s suddenness always surpriseS Floyd who can’t help but smack his head hard against the wall and moan. Jade’s always known exactly how to use his tongue to press against the tip as he does this. Exactly how much teeth Floyd wants. Ever since the first time they fucked in a classroom when they had legs for the first time. It doesn’t take long for Floyd to come hard and Jade makes sure that the second that he slides him out of his mouth, he locks eyes with his brother and swallows.

“Now, then.” Jade says wiping his mouth and using Floyd as leverage to stand back up. “Have I convinced you?”

Floyd can’t help but pout and look away, a different sort of flush to his cheeks. “Want me to return the favor, Jade?” Jade laughs at Floyd trying to change the topic but shakes his head.

“Perhaps later back at our room, but I would like to finish closing before Azul wonders why we aren’t back yet….” Jade sighs as he helps Floyd put himself back together. Floyd hums for a moment, deep in thought as Jade moves to finish the last of their closing shift.

“...Jade...?” Floyd’s tone is hesitant. There’s a color to it that maybe other people wouldn’t be able to read.

_I love you._

“I know, Floyd.” Jade smiles, a real smile unlike the ones he gives so many others.

_I love you, as well._

  
  



End file.
